narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chiyome Mochizuki
; the way of the world changes depending on who hears it. It's rather sad, truthfully.|Chiyome reciting the words of the original Chiyome Mochizuki.}} |image name=Killing Eyes.png |unnamed character=No |english=Chiyome Mochizuki |kanji=望透き千世目 |romaji=Mochizuki Chiyome |other= , |english voice=Megan Hollingshead |japanese voice=Maaya Sakamoto |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=AB |birthdate=March 10 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=21 |height-part1=175cm |weight-part1=60kg |classification=Sensor, Missing-nin, |occupations=Missing-nin, Preacher |nature type=Water Release, Lightning Release, |academy age=10 |chunin age=12 |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} Chiyome Mochizuki (望透き千世目, Mochizuki Chiyome) is an ambiguous woman who claims to hold the title of the "Last Kunoichi" (最後のくノ一, Saigo no Kunoichi; Literally meaning "The Last Female Ninja"). While it is unknown what validity this statement holds, considering that there are several other kunoichi in the present day, it appears to be more of a metaphorical statement if anything else. Hailing from the , she abandoned the village and their principles because she disagreed with marrying a male who defeated you, finding several loopholes within the said tradition. Chiyome now, single-handedly, wanders the world. Chiyome's aim is to clearly break the social heteronomy of the world, in particular, those pertaining to conflict being established as the norm among Shinobi. Background Chiyome, born Ayahime (綾姫, Ayahime) was birthed by a simple couple within the . Both her mother and father were strong , however their rank within the village wasn't imposing enough to give her the supposed gift of authority. Like all females within the village, upon Ayahime's birth, she was sent to the Temple of the Full Moon (望月の僧院, Mochiduki no Sōin). Ayahime was placed in front of the Shrine of Thousand Worlds (千世の宮, Chiyo no Miya) to be blessed by the spirit of Chiyome Mochizuki, which had been rumoured to live within the said temple. However, something strange occurred. The soul of Chiyome Mochizuki, which had been asleep for hundreds of years, had awoken upon Ayahime being placed on the shrine. The soul spoke, and it ascertained that the young child before it was a suitable host for her soul. And therefore, her soul was placed within the infants body. However, prior to placing herself underneath the care of Ayahime's body, Chiyome foretold that Ayahime would bring about a strong change within the world as they knew it, and that Chiyome played no part within this change. Although what Chiyome meant by this was unknown, it was clear that Ayahime was destined for greatness throughout her life. Ayahime had grown up within the village to learn at a prodigal rate in comparison to her predecessors and her peers. She demonstrated acute talent with a wide variety of fields, but in particular showed her forte within the use of and elemental , exemplifying her elemental affinity of to the zenith degree. The entirety of this training with various individuals had been done from her childhood years, in particular since she was four years old. Being exposed to combat for such a long time, Ayahime thought it natural for individuals to engage within it, rather than promote peace among themselves. Due to this influenced mindset, Ayahime pursued conflict ever since she was young. This lead her to, at one point, being scolded considerably after an attempt on her life was taken by an individual who was challenged by Ayahime. Later, Ayahime was consoled by Chiyome the reason why one learns to fight. She told the young Ayahime that: "Shinobi once learned the ways of war in order to learn fear. That was the original purpose of those teachings. It was a deterrent from the consequences of these abilities upon others that would eventually cause the world to go to peace, or at least that is what we thought. It appears, however, that these abilities have become nothing more than a way to prove a point. I liken it to ; the way of the world changes depending on who hears it. It's rather sad, truthfully." Although Ayahime didn't exactly comprehend the entirety of this message, it became clear to her that people took the abilities of a Shinobi far too lightly. Because other Shinobi didn't understand the consequences of the abilities they possessed, Ayahime appeared to gain the resolve to learn these consequences and ensure that, as a warrior, she was always aware of the injuries she inflicted on others. In addition, Ayahime became far more level-headed, and would regularly listen to Chiyome's advice in her spare time, disallowing others to interact with her because she believed that everybody around her endorsed conflict. Over time, while she continued to gain knowledge within the various Shinobi arts, Ayahime eventually was exposed to the tradition of women within the village marrying the man who defeats them. Ayahime found this tradition absolutely immoral and viewed it as nothing more than a contingency for reproduction purposes. Labelling the entirety of the village with scrutiny, Ayahime had gone against the village, put various kunoichi into submission, before leaving to the other lands. Due to being in disdain for anything associated with the village, Ayahime had changed her name to Chiyome Mochizuki, with the guidance of the original behind her. From therein, Chiyome had become resolute within her goals. She attempted to guide the numerous villages into a path of peace, by inspiring the common public to reason with the Shinobi who so arrogantly employed their abilities to make them submit in the past. It appears that, in recent years, this philosophy of hers has become commonplace among the common civilian, even reaching the ears of the larger villages such as , forcing their perspective on the supposedly solitary woman to be re-evaluated. It was during this period of time that Chiyome also gained the skills necessary to gain a higher level of competence within and . Although the specifics of this journey weren't entailed, she appeared to have stolen scrolls and had individuals from and give her guidance in regards to teaching her the method of applying these techniques into combat situations. Appearance Chiyome, contrary to popular belief, does not bear the appearance of the strong and imposing warrior archetype that one might associate with her based on the rumors extrapolated from her achievements. Chiyome's most evident features are her rather peculiar pupil-less eyes. Furthermore, while they are initially construed as black in color, there is an evident gradient established from the top to the bottom of her eyes. While the source of this so-called gradient isn't known, it is clear that it forces individuals to re-evaluate their opinions on Chiyome's appearance, particularly lusting males and/or females. In addition, Chiyome possesses an angular facial structure with a notably defined jawline, which accentuates the effect of her short, brown hair on her overall appearance; it makes her more intimidating. When regarding her figure, Chiyome has nothing extremely defined about it, beyond the indication that Chiyome's figure has been specifically hardened for battle. If one were to get behind the layers of clothing the kunoichi adorns, it would be seen that Chiyome has lean muscles across the entirety of her body, a clear notion to the amount of training the woman has undergone within her lifetime. On the topic of her clothing, Chiyome is known to wear very simplistic attire in order to give no indication to her actual occupation. Most notably, Chiyome wears a snow-white kimono with notable bell sleeves and a slant across the position of her right leg. At her waist, Chiyome also wears a thick, dark blue obi sash that fastens the kimono tightly around her body, allowing her to conduct high-speed movement without any restraint. While an attire worthy of praise, Chiyome understands that flaunting its regal nature would be more harm than good. As a result, Chiyome simply adorns a red, long-sleeved haori over the kimono. She specifically tailors the sleeves of this haori to be more compact in design, thereby removing possible suspicions about the significance of her identity and the wealth she possesses due to it. Finally, it appears that Chiyome discards any unnecessary accessories or fancy footwear, instead opting for a pair of brown, calf-length boots for both comfort and maneuverability. Personality Chiyome is identified, holistically, as a woman who despises any sort of social heteronomy. She is of the firm belief that individuals should abide by their own morality and not require imposing social norms to drain their individuality away from them. While this is known to be a very beneficial ideal, as stated by the majority of the residents, the extremities of this ideology lead her to outcast herself from the village, and be classified as a somewhat dangerous individual across the many villages. This status has evolved from her consistent uprising of riots across several minor villages and civilizations, leaving even the prominent ones like somewhat concerned for their own safety, when taking into account the influence this woman has on the public based on her rhetorical appeals. Chiyome is regarded in quite some disdain for her rhetorical appeals across the various countries of the Shinobi World. Her ability to make use of simplistic words in conjunction with the appropriate jargon make her arguments all the more persuasive, leaving the majority of individuals with little understanding of the terminology employed by Chiyome to be astounded by her supposed wisdom. Although, little to their own knowledge, Chiyome actually manipulates the facts of the Shinobi world and forwards it to them in a manner which allows her to achieve her ultimate goal: the shattering of the social heteronomy. Consequently, those who do understand the motivations of Chiyome being beyond granting the public "a voice" are also baffled by the extremity of the actions Chiyome takes. Judging from the statements of the Nadeshiko Village, it is believed that Chiyome's actions are a consequence of her being the supposed reincarnation of the original Chiyome Mochizuki. Chiyome Mochizuki was a woman who formed a group of kunoichi within the , and is believed to have conjured the term itself. The idea that the previous Chiyome had gone against societal expectations appears to provide the Nadeshiko Village with the satisfaction that it isn't Chiyome's own will that is conducting the events she is responsible for, but rather, the previous Chiyome Mochizuki's will. Be that as it may, Chiyome specifically states that, while the stories of the previous Chiyome Mochizuki had some influence upon her mindset, it was ultimately her decision to pursue the path she has taken, reflected within the scenario of her daily life. Chiyome's mannerisms have been significantly influenced by the pursuits she has undertaken for the majority of her adolescent life and beyond. While one would believe Chiyome to be naïve, among other various attributes, Chiyome is distinctly wise beyond her years. Exposing herself to as many life experiences as possible - her own and others - Chiyome is able to comprehend the truth of the conventions placed by society, and how they have warped the possible development of peace as a result. This wisdom is reflected through Chiyome's overall nature towards other people: calm, collected and a tad bit rude. Because she believes that she is above the position she would normally be given by society, Chiyome appears to address everyone on a level-playing field; individuals equal to herself. Because she treats everyone equally, Chiyome has very little arrogance within her. While she is confident in her own abilities, she will never belittle anybody else on their own skills and capabilities. Although somewhat ironic, Chiyome's sense of honour is great enough to not impede in her perception of societal heteronomy within combat. Although she states she has a sense of honour, this is only relevant to the perception of an individual's abilities. As a kunoichi, Chiyome involves herself in the most heinous of acts during combat, employing the entirety of her environment, including people, in order to achieve her goals against her opponent. In truth, Chiyome is a woman whose life has gone by manipulating other people to achieve her goals; it also appears she'll never stop doing so. Synopsis Abilities Chiyome is regarded highly for a wide variety of reasons: her prowess within combat, her ability to persuade individuals and her insight into the laws and functioning of the Shinobi world at hand are but a few of these reasons. Due to this refined knowledge over several years of guidance by an ancient figure, as well as her own experiences in numerous situations, Chiyome is clearly a very capable kunoichi. Furthermore, her confidence in her own abilities lead her to self-appoint the title of "The Last Kunoichi" upon herself. Although, despite what common speculation would suggest, the title is actually a reference to the idea that Chiyome is very thoughtful regarding the demonstration of her abilities, primarily because she focuses on the repercussions of their careless use. As a result of this, while Chiyome boasts considerable skill as a warrior, she rarely makes use of the plethora of abilities within her arsenal. Chakra Prowess and Control Chiyome, as an individual, boasts a considerable amount of chakra for someone her age and supposed heritage. While she doesn't proclaim to have the most gargantuan reserves possible, it is clear that Chiyome's reserves allow her to fight extensive periods of time without her draining herself in her entirety. Although, for her own sake, Chiyome doesn't dabble within higher-level techniques for the sole reason that they interrupt the flow of her fighting style: evidenced by her consistent use of deceptions and mirages. Although, an indication of her considerable reserves appears to be through her expression of her chakra. By focusing a notable quantity outwards, Chiyome can visibly express her chakra as a dense aura surrounding her being. In doing so, Chiyome can actually intimidate her opponents considerably, because the pressure released has visible effects on individuals' perception of her. Although, it doesn't cause powerful winds to erupt from her being, it is enough to intimidate weaker individuals with little effort. As an extension of her ability to use her chakra for intimidation, Chiyome has learned how to masterfully control her chakra for her own purposes. Chiyome appears to have gained comprehensive skills in the ability to manipulate the flow of her own chakra. She appears to be able to apply this to the extent that she can apply it to both her Lightning and Water Release, manipulating them with the use of her tools in order to enhance her combat abilities. In addition to manipulating the direction and intensity of the flow of her own chakra, Chiyome can also compress and release it as a wave of enhanced strength, leaving most structures crippled in the face of its overwhelming power. Although this might be the case, Chiyome doesn't appear to possess as much might as other practitioners. Nonetheless, it is capable enough to give her a momentary advantage against virtually any opponent, mainly by using the sudden boost in strength to accommodate for another, more definite technique. While not as explored, another one of Chiyome's notable feats of chakra control lies within her capability as a sensor. While not officially deemed a Sensor Type by other nations, her prowess within picking up on chakra signatures is considerably heightened. It is a very beneficial advantage for her to be able to pick up on chakra signatures surrounding her, especially those that have not been exerted by the said potential adversary. In addition, it allows her to guess which people in a crowd of civilians, that she may be talking to, are actually Shinobi, and therefore prevent any mishaps towards her own being by ascertaining this information. Rather than a product of her own fancy, the ability to sense other chakra signatures has been borne out of necessity. Ninjutsu Despite Chiyome utterly despising the common usage of Ninjutsu among the populace, it is undeniable that Chiyome exists as a highly proficient Shinobi, particularly when her mastery over Ninjutsu. While as a younger woman, all Chiyome truthfully gained skill in was her affinity with and, later, awakening the . However, across the years, Chiyome picked up the usage of weaponry, barriers and seals in order to effectively be able to fight against a wide variety of opponents. Among Chiyome's plethora of skills within Ninjutsu, she particularly demonstrates considerable skill within the basic techniques such as the Shadow Clone Technique and Body Replacement Technique. It appears that she fluidly integrates them into her overall fighting style, employing multiple deceptions with her considerable reserves of chakra in order to allow her the best opportunity to demonstrate the feasibility of her opponent's struggles. While she administers clones when necessary as a distraction, Chiyome also appears to recruit them for assistance with reconnaissance and general training methods, something which was apparently inspired a of these clones. In addition to these signature techniques, Chiyome regularly applies a certain to her movements by applying chakra to her feet. Furthermore, Chiyome, in part of her manipulative nature, has demonstrated the ability to use a rather unique feint within her Body Flicker. Applying precision chakra control, Chiyome may even employ both techniques one after another in order to give the enemy the illusion that she was employing a chakra-based smokescreen, while subsequently attacking her enemy on two fronts simultaneously, giving them little chance to react. Beyond this, Chiyome also possesses the uncanny ability to use projectiles to inject paralysis on her opponents, something which is considered to be a very useful ability considering her marksmanship prowess. Nature Transformations Chiyome demonstrates a considerably high level of skill within the use of , having shown a very notable proficiency in the art ever since she was a young woman. While she demonstrate a vast repertoire of techniques, per-say, she clearly holds efficiency in their use. Furthermore, the idea that she possesses two natures - and - despite her young age, while also demonstrating a considerable amount of skill in the former, which isn't her affinity, clearly highlights the amount of effort Chiyome has placed within learning the natures. Chiyome's primary affinity lies within water. Having awoken the nature since approximately seven years old, Chiyome has extensively trained within its use in order to make the best out of a small repertoire of techniques, primarily because she wishes to exemplify her unpredictability within a narrow range of supposedly "limited" techniques. Extending from her standard use of clones within battle, Chiyome also holds the skill to create water clones, which are of a considerable density, enough so that she may use it as a momentary distraction in order to prepare for other techniques. In particular, she commonly employs a sudden rising column of water, manipulating its pressure to the point where it causes both blunt force trauma and mild burns on an enemy. Chiyome appears to use this quite often within a battle situation, manipulating its functions and allowing it to strike at different angles in order to retain unpredictability. Furthermore, Chiyome's ability to manipulate the viscosity of the water enables her to create a glue-like substance from her mouth to disable her opponent's maneuverability temporarily, combining this with her own prowess in controlling her chakra to easily out-compete her opponents. In addition to this, Chiyome's skill is further highlighted by her ability to project a stream of towards her enemies, allowing it to cauterize through anything it makes contact with. Finally, as a simple tactic to engage with an enemy, Chiyome has learnt the technique Water Release: Water Trumpet, something which she regularly employs along her prowess in Lightning Release, and as preparation for other tactics. Chiyome, additionally, poses a considerable amount of prowess within the use of Lightning Release. While not as skilled as she is in the use of water, it is undoubted that Chiyome employs the benefits of Lightning Release to her advantage. She appears to, quite evidently, employ it along with the use of chakra flow to heighten the piercing ability of her various tools, something which she takes full advantage of. Moreover, Chiyome employs this aspect of chakra control quite well, as seen through her use of lightning-based clones. Although, considering their chakra cost, it appears Chiyome only employs the clones with a significant concentration of lightning as to create a short-term paralysis on her opponent, with a duration that allows Chiyome to employ other techniques with the prospect of ending a battle. Unlike her other releases, Chiyome boasts the use of the considerably powerful Lightning Release: Descending Lightning Beast, which allows her to concentrate lightning into an orb prior to smashing it on a surface for widespread destruction. While rarely employed, it appears to be used quite efficiently as both a distraction and a direct combat technique, though Chiyome resorts to using it as the latter because of its chakra cost. While she has taxing techniques, Chiyome's most frequented technique is evidently Lightning Release: Kindling Dragon Technique, a technique which provides her the ability to create small beams of lightning-based chakra, which can she make through virtually any medium. Because of its versatility, Chiyome opts to use this technique very frequently with differences in its fundamental execution every time it is employed. Fūinjutsu and Barrier Ninjutsu While it is an art that Chiyome has recently been exposed to, Chiyome's accelerated growth rate gives her the potential to use these skills with some proficiency, though she remarks her skill within them is still lacking. Both arts are noted to be reserved for those with the greatest control over their chakra. Chiyome, in particular, has noticed benefits within the higher-ranking techniques of both arts, and as such limits her exposure to the techniques which are absolutely necessary for her use. Among the various formula that exist within Fūinjutsu, Chiyome practices those with the ability to disable chakra in another individual, along with the use of scrolls. This is predominantly expressed in her standard use of the generic sealing practices, leaving her able to summon and dispel weapons of her own into and outside of a scroll with mere physical contact. To further give her an advantage, Chiyome appears to have come across a technique that dilates chakra within the body, making it almost impossible for the said individual to actually mold a significant amount of chakra unless their control is extremely precise. Additionally, her genius skill within Ninjutsu has allowed her to develop a unique seal that blends lightning and Fūinjutsu for extremely dangerous effects, using this as a last resort mechanism. On the other side of the spectrum, Barrier Ninjutsu appears to be a much narrower avenue of techniques available, which further provided Chiyome with plentiful opportunity to find techniques suiting her combat style. One of these was the Red Yang Formation. A powerful barrier that relies on the "life" of one's chakra for defensive and malleability properties, Chiyome needs only activate this through keeping her hand outstretched or, alternatively, a weapon outstretched. Notably, her activation process is slower than expert users of the technique, and the barrier may be overcome if enough force is applied to the correct areas. The other technique Chiyome practices is the omnidirectional barrier, Violet Flame Formation. By using a unique ratio of positive and negative chakra, Chiyome can cause the said barrier to take on properties reminiscent to flames. While not perfect as of yet, it boasts the melting power to entirely eradicate a standard sword's metal upon coming in contact with it. Besides this, it can be penetrated through other, more focused means, if absolutely necessary. Bukijutsu A clear indication of Chiyome's prowess as a Shinobi is her ability to manipulate tools entirely to her advantage. A Shinobi is an individual who makes use of every single tool available to them, exploiting them in order to gain victory. An embodiment of this very concept, Chiyome has gained a handle on several different tools in order to fulfill a wide variety of purposes. Although, perhaps the most evident expression of her mastery over Bukijutsu lies in her ability to use the tools of others and her surroundings to her advantage, employing the environment as nothing more than an extension of her ninja tools in order to rapidly expose weaknesses in her enemy's formations and techniques, leaving them crippling as Chiyome cuts them down, inch by inch. Nonetheless, basic ninja tools that Chiyome uses to achieve this are the use of Wire Strings, which are commonly for setting up traps - among other things - and scrolls, which clearly play a vital role in her Fūinjutsu as well. Notably, Chiyome doesn't use the archetype Kunai and Shuriken, likely because she believes their predictability might come at a vital cost. Chiyome's most common portrayal of her skill within Bukijutsu lies within her aptitude in Kenjutsu of various styles. Her best prowess, however, is when she grips the blade that is known as Kōketsu. Kōketsu is a blade that translates all of Chiyome's physical exertion into , which is passively across the blade, removing any necessity for her to channel her own chakra into it. As such, working across lengthy battles, Chiyome's swordsmanship may increase tenfold in terms of its sheer cutting power, leaving virtually nothing to be able to defend against the attacks of Kōketsu. When regarding Chiyome's Kenjutsu stance, she is noted to particularly employ and as the preliminary focus of her style, preferring the use of high speed slashes over tedious and chakra-consuming slashes. Chiyome's offense can be described as a malevolent storm, relentless and never-ending. This is reflected in her ability to make numerous slashes from various angles through her wide range of combat experiences, giving her an edge that most individuals lack in this day and age. Furthermore, this also gives insight into her levels of coordination and balance, which may be indicated by her aerial stances when going into the full depths of her offensive stances. Furthermore, her defense appears to follow a much stricter pattern than her offense. While she may be considered to use a blitzkrieg-esque strategy for her offense, her defensive tactics primarily rely on a unique aspect of martial arts known as the (間合い, Interval). It is believed that, Chiyome's experience and skill in handling her blade allows her to block virtually any singular assault on her being within a two meter radius from her effortlessly while she holds Kōketsu. She does this through a hyper-enhanced intuition in conjunction with her sensory and physical prowess, leaving almost no room for error. Although, multiple attacks at one time can break through this almost impenetrable defense, though she has contingencies in place when this occurs. Alternatively, Chiyome's prowess with her Tantō is no less frightening, though it is applicable in different contexts. Because her tantō possesses a short range, it is imperative that Chiyome excelled within close-range combat, which, due to her necessity, she did. When used in combination with her fists and kicks, Chiyome makes a notably frightening pair with her tantō, that appears to be used more like a claw if anything else, remaining in tandem with her close range combat skills as if she were an animal. Her primary use of the tantō is for slashing an opponent vertically, horizontally or diagonally, and she can ascertain what action is necessary based on her opponent's reactions to whatever movements she makes. In order to make this unpredictable and, therefore, increase the success rate of her attacks, Chiyome involves a significant amount of movement with her tantō. This movement primarily consists of the tantō being rotated and shifted from one hand to another in order to disrupt an enemy's perception of her rhythm - a key factor within a physical engagement. In doing so, Chiyome forces her enemy to focus on several areas at once, while dealing a decisive blow after using numerous feints to keep them off-track from Chiyome's actual motives, whatever they may be at the time. Taijutsu .]] Chiyome boasts a heightened level of skill in Taijutsu, that's a given. As a result of her preliminary training within the art, Chiyome has come across several situations where her Ninjutsu has failed her, and she'd have to rely on her own body in order to finish off a mission, or anything similar. Due to this, and the manner in which she fights opponents, Chiyome enhanced her own skills in the art over the course of her many years as a Shinobi, defining her own way of combat and enhancing her physical skills to the point where she wouldn't need any supplements, even to keep up with higher-level opponents. When taking into account her physical attributes, Chiyome isn't out of the ordinary for any Shinobi of her rank. Having focused less on the ultra-enhancement of her physical skills and spending more time on refining her combat forms, Chiyome discards the necessity for supernatural physical attributes to achieve anything someone with versatility could achieve. Chiyome's strength is notable for a young woman, holding her own quite well against individuals of a larger size with no problems on her half; training herself with constant weights helped her to maintain a lean, but strong figure. This also enhanced her ability to endure assaults of various kinds, leaving her to be capable of fighting a challenging battle even with moderate or significant injuries. Like most adept Shinobi, Chiyome's primary focus lies in her speed and agility. Her tempered reflexes and heightened coordination allow her to achieve mind-blowing speeds within close combat, which is only enhanced through the likes of the , one which she employs regularly in order to surprise her opponents in the middle of a heated exchange of physical blows. Chiyome is highly competent in , her prowess making her appear as if she were a cutting edge. Chiyome's overall prowess appears to exemplify a form of elegance, maneuvering her entire body in a series of choreographed movements that disallow any time for interruption, and devote their entire, fleeting existence to the eradication of her enemies. Chiyome's fighting style involves notable movement, but only enough to eradicate an enemy prior to standing still again. This prowess stems from Chiyome's ability to quickly analyze an opponent's overall manner of fighting. Whether it be their general physical attributes, all down to their specific nuances whenever they begin attacking, or other details necessary for Chiyome to consider. From this, Chiyome manipulates the extent of her own capabilities to become only slightly higher than that of her opponents', if possible, giving her the opportunity to minimize the effort required in combat. As previously stated, Chiyome's overall fighting style is calm but focused; she generally uses swift but accurate motions with her hands while holding her tantō, leading it to be a shorter ranged version of her Kenjutsu style, something which causes most of her enemies to be incapable of timing proper evasive assaults, generally leaving them with mild injuries after every attack. Furthermore, Chiyome also demonstrates a high level of prowess in kicking, once again using high-speed movements to accentuate her precision-based fighting style, generally targeting the lower body in order to keep her opponent off-balanced, and allow less weakness in her fighting style. A particularly noticeable aspect of Chiyome's martial prowess is her defensive capabilities. Chiyome possesses the capacity to mimic a samurai's movements, in that, she dodges at the very last second, therefore minimizing the strain required to move large distances. As well as this, she is capable of reacting quickly to most situations, blocking an attack with her bare hands, generally, or even using her knees to parry attacks her hands can't reach. Furthermore, she can use this to his advantage, slithering like a snake through her enemies' attacks and countering with enough force to blow them aback, causing them to have to retry any assault they made. Intellect Chiyome is an individual who thinks along the lines of a conventional assassin, despite her profession. Because of the constant attempts at her life by various Shinobi, of a small or large scale, Chiyome is noted to be extremely deceptive and therefore an unpredictable individual. Outside of battle, Chiyome is a proficient academic and is noted to learn things at an accelerated rate due to a natural affinity towards imprinting things in her memories. Her memorization is quite profound, allowing her to seamlessly remember minor and major details of a wide variety of concepts simply by telling it to herself a few times. The manner in which Chiyome thinks with such a straightforward - ninja-like - mindset makes her very easy to predict. This predictable nature, confusing her opponents who tend to excessively analyze anything they come across, make her a highly dangerous individual to deal with in terms of her wits. Within battle, Chiyome focuses on strategies that will epitomize the completion of her goal. If it means to avoid combat entirely, she will do so. Chiyome isn't an egotistical person when it comes to combat situations; all she will do is meet the designated criteria. As such, she fights according to what is necessary. In order to preserve herself, Chiyome further refines her strategies to incorporate her enemy's abilities, commonly using various feints in order to understand the strengths and weaknesses that she is dealing with, before coming up with various strategies to deal with them accordingly. Even when facing an opponent that she calls "incompatible," Chiyome's remarkable quick-thinking allows him to even draw a stalemate against enemies beyond the rank of a Jōnin, heading into the realm of individuals whose power is equivalent to a S-Ranked Shinobi. Stats Trivia *Chiyome's original name, Ayahime, is derived from . She was the half-sister of the warlord . Ayahime, with the kanji used in its construction, means "Princess of the Twill Weave." :*Chiyome's current name, Chiyome Mochizuki, is derived from the fabled kunoichi of the , . Mochizuki Chiyome was also known as Mochizuki Chiyojo, and was credited with being the first kunoichi, as well as creating an all-female group of kunoichi for 's purposes. The author, using their own kanji to construct the name, caused the name to mean "Eyes of One Thousand Worlds, Crack in the Full Moon." Quotes Category:Female Category:Nadeshiko Village Resident Category:Former Nadeshiko Village Resident Category:Missing-nin